


Mi Casa, Mi Familia

by Fox_Tales27



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alive Ulquiorra, Alpha Hollow Ichigo, Alpha Ichigo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Grimmjow, Beta Ulquiorra, Family Fluff, Gay Sex, Lemons, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Out of Character, Powerful Ichigo, Pregnant Grimmjow, Will Add as I go, tags are confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tales27/pseuds/Fox_Tales27
Summary: The war is over and Aizen is imprisoned. This is a few years later and Ichigo is a new man. Watch as he grows into a much more monderful man and... a father?





	Mi Casa, Mi Familia

It's been 6 years since Aizen was imprisoned and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was starting to get bored with his mundane life. He wanted some more action and decided he should pay a certain strawberry a visit. And when he means visit, he actually meant fight the Substitute Shinigami.

 _'Che. I wonder how strong that Shinigami has gotten,'_ he thought.

BLEACH

Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting in his apartment (yes, he left home. He's a grown man for crying out loud!) doing work for his medical degree while in the dining room on the table. His hair was messier and longer, though only to mid back in a ponytail, and he definitely got taller and a bit muscular to make him look smokin' hot!

He looked out his living room window when he felt a garganta open. He got up and walked out to his balcony to see a familiar blue head walk through the tear in the sky.

"'Ey, Shinigami," the former Espada greeted casually. Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"What're you doing here, Grimmjow," he asked smoothly.

"I came for a fight. I heard ya defeated that bastard, Aizen. I hope ya haven't rusted over the years," he said as he stepped onto the balcony. Ichigo's eyes slightly narrowed.

"I have no time to fight you right now. I have work to do. Come back when I do," he stepped back into the room. Grimmjow growled and marched in right behind him. He spun the carrot-top around and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I didn't ask if ya was busy. I wanna fight an' ya gonna give it to me," he snarled. Ichigo frowned.

"You want me to give you a fight, huh," he slammed the blueberry into the nearest wall and brought his lips next to his right ear, "then I'll give it to you."

Grimmjow saw the man get closer to him, "What are y-" he was cut off by a kiss. His eyes widened and he struggled to push the taller man off. Ichigo roughly grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open to slip his own tongue in the Arrancar's mouth.

"MPH!" He groaned. Ichigo reached his other hand down to fist the other man' dick. The black band on his wrist came off to tie Grimmjow's hands together and forced them to go over his head and stick onto the wall.

Ichigo backed away as he pumped the ex-Sexta Espada slowly. He looked thoughtful for a minute while looking at the panting bluenette.

"Wha-what are you l-looking at?"

"You. I think I have the perfect toy for you. I was supposed to give it to Renji, but I can always buy another one," he mused. He let go of the Espada and went to his room to get the "toy". Come to find out, it's a dildo that was designed to not let the one being penetrated ejaculate until it turns on full blast by a small remote.

Ichigo went back into the living room where Grimmjow was glaring daggers at him while struggling to get a loose.

"It's useless to struggle. That band is meant to prevent anyone, but me, to use reiryoku. It also blocks your reiatsu. Plus, I'm sure you would enjoy yourself with this," he held up the dildo. Grimmjow looked disgusted.

"You are not sticking some metal dick in my ass, Kurosaki!" He yelled. Ichigo just smirked and sat the metal on the couch that was next to the white clothed male. He went back into his room to get a cock-ring and lube. He walked back in and got close to Grimmjow's face.

"Let's have some fun, Grimmy-chan~" he licked his lips.

"Don't call me tha-mph!" His lips were, again, covered by the other man's. He tried to pick up his leg to kick the orange-head in the crotch, but Ichigo just grabbed his leg and hitched it higher around his waist to press his own half-erect on the blue-head's. His hands roamed the lightly tanned skin that was exposed and went to pinch the nipples lightly. He broke the kiss to plant kisses along the clenched jaw and even licked the Hollow mask. He sucked and the Espada's neck where he felt a pulse. Grimmjow groaned and began to get hard. He tried to fight it, but he just felt so good. The ministrations done to his body were arousing.

Ichigo shifted lower so he could lick, bite and suck on Grimmjow's nipples. His left hand slid to the bluenette's pants and untied the sash that held the hakama up. The pants fell to pool around his feet when Ichigo let his leg down, and the Arrancar gasped when the cool air touched his heated member.

"Maa, maa. You are mighty sensitive, Grimm~" Ichigo sang. He took the lube on the couch and spread some on his hand and pumped the blueberry. Grimmjow moaned.

"S-st-ah!-op! Ku-kuro-saah!-ki!"

"Now, why would I do that? Even if you tell me to stop, your body is telling me otherwise," he smirked. He took his hand off the dripping shaft and added more lube to his fingers. He bit his other hand's thumb and had the blood harden and make two semi-round bands. He spread the other's legs apart and trapped them with the bands. Grimmjow tensed and glared at Ichigo.

"Let go of me, you damn Shinigami!" He snarled. Ichigo looked directly at him with lust glazed eyes while swirling his index finger on the exposed puckered hole.

"Let's get something straight, _Espada_ , right now, you are in my domain. I hold all the rules here. If you don't like it, you shouldn't have come here," he shoved his finger inside. Grimmjow gritted his teeth in pain. The carrot-top steadily thrusted his finger in and out.

"So, I'd advise you to just enjoy yourself," he finished as he stuck another finger in the panting Arrancar. He did scissoring motions with his fingers. He told Grimmjow to hold out his hand as he commanded the band to let go of one. Grimmjow was reluctant to do so, but knew in order to get this over with, he'd have to what he was told. Ichigo poured lube on the hand, and Grimmjow got the message of what he's supposed to do next and proceeded to pump the orange-head's erection when it was let free.

"AH!" Grimmjow gasped. Something was struck deep inside him and he wanted that wonderful feeling to keep going. He found himself riding Ichigo's fingers, trying to make them go in deeper. Ichigo watched this for a few minutes before he got fed up with it. He took Grimmjow's hand off his cock and removed his fingers. After that, he took the dildo and lubed it up and placed it at the panting Arrancar's hole. He leaned in to kiss the bluenette and thrust the metal into him.

Grimmjow screamed/moaned into his mouth. Ichigo, with open eyes, waited until he adjusted and used the remote to turn the dildo on high. Grimmjow let out a shrill cry that caused him to disconnect from the other when the toy hit dead on his prostate as it vibrated.

Ichigo watched, amused, by the thrashing the other was doing because of the stimulation the vibrato was gave. He teased the ex-Espada's nipples and latched himself onto the exposed neck and sucked harshly. Grimmjow was practically crying with intense pleasure.

After a few more minutes of torture with the device, Ichigo turned it off and out of the whimpering man. The bands holding his legs to the wall came off and wrapped around Grimmjow's neck to make a blood necklace. Ichigo slipped the cockring on the older man's red, weeping cock.

Ichigo hitched the toned legs around his waist and positioned himself at the stretched entrance.

"Hope you'll enjoy the ride," he whispered huskily and drove straight into that tight heat.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Grimmjow screamed as his prostate was hit dead on. Ichigo knew he was much larger than the dildo, so he waited until the blueberry adjusted before pulling back out and ramming back inside.

Ichigo kept up the rough pace and latched onto a pulse that was right under his jaw. He wanted to cum so badly, but he would wait until the other couldn't take much more.

With the drives to his prostate getting stronger, he was ready to cum, but something prevented the uke to.

"C-cum… Ah! I need t-to c-cum…! Mmn! Ah!" He moaned. Ichigo grunted.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he taunted. Grimmjow didn't care that he was playing into the man's hands. He just wanted to come so badly.

"PLEASE! Let me cum! Ah! Ugh! let me CUM!" He shouted out. He mewled when he was hit once again on his prostate.

Ichigo pumped him a few times before he stopped thrusting and pulled off his former enemy's cock-ring.

"Then cum for me," he whispered as he stroked the reddened cock.

And cum, he did.

He came with a loud pleasurable moan as his vision whitened and he tightened his ass, causing the strawberry to orgasm deep inside.

The two rode out the waves of ecstasy for a while before Grimmjow passed out in exhaustion. Ichigo was panting for a while, then carried the sleeping male to his room. He lied him on the bed and proceeded to clean himself with a wet towel that he retrieved from the bathroom.

When that was done, he went back into the kitchen to finish work before eating some late lunch.

 _'I don't know what came over me, but it felt right. Instinct, maybe,'_ he thought as he waited for the other man to wake up.


End file.
